New Start
by PastelWarrior
Summary: Miou Kobayashi's life is going to change whenever she goes to Ouran Academy on a scholarship. Sorry for the bad summary.


**~Miou's P.O.V.~**

 _Here I am runnig down the halls of some place I have never been before. Running from something unknown. I take a right turn, only to see a wall, then I turn around and see-_

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I jump awake to the sound of my alarm clock. I look at my alarm clock, to see the numbers '6:30' emitting a green glow. I stretch my arms into a big V-shape. I turn amd see my little sister, Naomi still sleeping. It amazes me how she is able to be such a heavy sleeper. I don't bother with waking her up, because last time she bit my finger. I go over to the bathroom right across the narrow hallway. I look at myself in the mirror, and chuckle at my bedhead. The little amount of hair on my head was sticking up in all directions. I grab the comb and start to flatten out my hair, then I brush my teeth. I walk out and go to the door next to my bedroom and knock.

"Go away." my brother says to me tiredly. I answer that by opening the door to see my brother lying on his bed curled up in a ball with his blanket over him. It's hard to believe he is my older brother.

"Come on get up Kichiro or else I am gonna get the hose." I say knowing that he knows I will do it.

"Fine." he says, raising his hand in the air and waving it like a white-flag. He sits up on the side of his bed glaring at me like he was gonna kill me. I walk out of the room knowing not to push anymore buttons. I walk into the small kitchen area of the apartment and start mixing the batter. I decide that since we have the stuff and it's easy to make I will make pancakes. I reach into the cabinet above head only to hear a thump come from her mothers bedroom. I race in to see my mother sleeping soundly...

On the floor. I now know where Naomi gets her her heavy-sleeping from. After walking out of the room I continue to get the ingredients for pancakes. I the pan and start cooking. I go down the hallway and check to make sure Kichiro was out of bed. I peek into to the small bedroom to see my brother combing his brunette hair. I turn around and see Naomi looking up at me sleepily.

"What is for breakfast Sissy?" she asks rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

"I am making pancakes. Do you have a preference on how you want yours shaped?" I reply looking down at her with a full-hearted smile. I love seeing her whenever she has just woken up. It's something in the way she walks around slowly and is curious of her surroundings.

"Can you do the mouse ears like you always do with the fruit face?" she asks looking a little desprate for me to do it.

"Of course." I reply gently with a soft smile on my face. She raises up her arms to let me know to pick her up. I take her and sweep her off her feet bridal-style and give her a kiss on the cheek as I carry her to the kitchen and set her down on one of the four barstools. I walk over to the pancake batter and start pouring a medium circle and two smaller one on the top, making it look like a mouse. While it is cooking on that side I walk over to the refridgerator to get some blueberries, strawberries, grapes, and butter. I set them down onto the small counter, and return to the pancake to flip it. I grab the spatula and in one fast movement, I flip the pancake to see the side cooked almost perfectly. I get down a plate from the far right cabinet and set it down next to the hot stove. I flip the pancake once more to make sure that it is cooked thoroughly, then plop it onto the plate. I take the butter and spread it onto th pancake. Then, I grab two blueberries for the eyes, a strawberry for the nose, and three grapes for the mouth. I grab a fork and hand the plate to Naomi.

"Thank you Sissy!" she says as soon as I put down the grabs the fork and stuffs her face with a big bite. I chuckle at the six-year-old sitting right in front of me, making her smile. I hear a door close and look to see Kichiro walk out of the hallway and sit next to Naomi.

"How many pancakes do you want Kichie." I say with a smile on my face as I watch him laugh at the nickname.

"Two please." he says still smiling.

"Gotcha." I say as I start pouring two medium circles onto the pan. I look over to see Naomi offering Kichiro a bite of her pancake, and him accepting it graciously. I giggle at the sweet sight and turn to flip the soon-to-be breakfast.

"Hey, is mom awake yet?" Kichiro asks with his face still stuffed with pancake.

"No, but she did fall out of it again, it's a liitle worring. Don't you think?" I say looking into the hallway.

"Don't worry about it sis." Kichiro replies calmly. I nod in agreement to not put too much thought into it. I take the spatula and plop the pacakes down onto my brother's plate and start buttering them. I hand the plate to my brother and he takes his hands and starts doing a pouring motion. I instantly know what he wants and I grab the syrup and hand it to him.I turn off the stove and walk over to my mom's bedroom door and knock.

Silence

I open the door to see mom nowhere in sight. I walk into the bedroom slightly larger than my own. I look on the other side to see mom sitting down, on the floor, putting on her shoes.

"Hi sweetie, I gonna pick up breakfast on my way to work. By the way the directions to you and your brothers school is on the coffee table." and with that mom stood up, looking absolutely stunning,.with her long blonde hair pulled back into a braid. She was wearing A sleeveless red button-up, a black pencil skirt, and black heels. Her brown eyes lightly coated with a pale eyeshadow, and her doll-like lips coated with a light pink lipstick. I step out of the room and call Naomi so I can get her dressed.

"Sissy, I'm scared to go to the new school, I don't know anyone." Naomi says with a scared look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, this is how you meet new people." I say, but deep down I am even more scared than she is. We walk to our small bedroom and I start to get her uniform, which is a white puffy long sleeved button up, a khaki dress, knee-high socks and black buckle shoes. Then, I comb through her brunette hair and braid it into pigtails. She turns around and smiles at me once I am finshed.

"Naomi time for me to take you to school!" mom yells as Naomi starts running out of the room.

"Good luck!" I shout as she winks at me. Time for me to get dressed. I look at the pamphlet for the new schoool I am going to. I see all the girls I yellow puffy dresses and almost gag. I instantly shake my head no and start grabbing clothes. I take a long sleeved button up shirt and put over my extremely flat , I put on a yellow cottonvest, a mid-thigh blue skirt, a red bow, knee-high socks, and black flats. I look at myself in the mirror and starputting int my clip on pigtails. I smile and return to the kitchen and grab and apple. As soon as I take a bite into it my brother walks out of his room with his uniform, without the tie, on. A white long sleeved button-up, an purple jacket with the crest on his left breast, black pants, and black shoes.

"Ready sis." he says looking at me with a wide smirk.

"As ready as I am ever going to get." I say as we both step out of the apartment, bag in hand. We start walking and almost immediately clash with a girl about my size, but she is wearing the boys uniform. Her hair is brunette and very short.

"Are you okay?" the girl said as she looked up at us with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, fine. But why are you wearing the boys uniform?" I ask because I'm quite curious to know.

"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka." she says completly dodging the question.

"I'm Miou Kobayashi, and this is Kichiro Kobayashi." I say giving her a puzzled look.

"Are you going to Ouran Academy?" she asks as she sees my brothers uniform, but then sees mine.

"Yeah, I just don't really like the puffy dresses." I state as she gives me a look of understanding.

"Well if you go like that you will stick out like a sore thumb." she says as she takes my hand and leads me to her apartment.

"One second, Kobayashi." the girl says as she pushes me into her apartment. Haruhi turns and shuts the door behind her.

"How did you know!" she whisper/shouts to me. I stare with my eyes wide open. I brush off the shock and compose myself.

"Know what?" I say, still wondering what is going on.

"That I am a girl."she says more calmly.

"Your really feminine and adorable," I reply with the sweetest smile I can make, "Plus, I have short hair too." I say as I take out my clip-on-pigtails.

"Oh," she says looking at my almost white hair, "Anyway as I said earlier, wear that and you will stick out." she said with a face that showed some concern.

"Well I didn't really buy the uniform, so." I say looking off to the left.

"Come here." she says as she takes my hand and leads me through the hallway into her room and hands me a male's uniform.

"I'd rather not." I decline not wanting to dress as a man.

"Come on, I don't want you to be laughed at, and I didn't buy the female uniform because I wouldn't have a use for it." she says with genuine concern.

"Fine, I guess I will wear it." I mumble loud enough that she hears it aa I take the uniform from her hand. She walks out of the room and I change as quick as I can. I open the door to be greeted by Haruhi waiting for me. She smiles as she takes my hand and we walk out of the apartment. I look to see Kichiro nowhere in sight. I guess he must of started walking by himself. I start walking and next thing I know, my brother scares me.

"God Kichie, why would you do that!" I shout the not-so-much-of-a-question. He just kept on laughing. I take his and start walking to Ouran.

"Wait," Haruhi says walking towards us, "would you mind if I walked with you?"

"Of course not." Kichiro replies.

"Thanks," she says with a small smile, "by the way Miou, this is our little secret." she whispered to me.

 **(Lunch)**

The first four classes were quite eventful today. Everywhere I would go girls would stare. Haruhi was in the same class as me and so were a pair of red head twins that had th most cat-like yellow eyes I have ever seen. I giggled each time Haruhi would look at me desperatly to take the two red heads away. I looked around for a place to sit and eat my bento. Then, I saw Haruhi and I raced towards her only for her to shoo me away. I looked at her and realized she wasn't being mean, but she was being protective. I shake that off and continue walking towards her until I see a tall blonde male, with violet eyes run to her, like a child to a candyshop. I turn around and realized it was too late.

"Help me Miou." Haruhi chokes out, as I ran up to the tall blonde that was giving Haruhi a bear hug.

"Ummm, sir could you let go of my friend?" I say and almost immediatly he looks at me suspiciously.

"And who might you be?" he says giving me a questioning stare.

"Thats Miou Kobayashi, she is my friend." Haruhi states as the tall blonde looks at me.

"Whew, I though my daughter was talking to boys without telling my first." he says with a relieved look on his face, then a puzzled one.

"Then why is she wearing a guys uniform?" he questioned Haruhi.

"I saw what she was gonna wear and gave her one of my uniform, so she wouldn't stick out." Haruhi states blankly like it was nothing.

"Aw, your so nice Haruhi!" the blonde says as he stretched out his arms ready to give Haruhi another bear hug. The small brunette quickly moves away leaving me in the line of fire.

"HELP!" I shout not all that loudly, because no one is paying any mind.

"Your not Haruhi." he says putting me down as a take in a big breath of air.

"Yeah, I'm Miou Kobayashi, I'm here on scholarship, whats your name?" I say sticking out my hand with a big smile.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh." he says flashing a smile that would make girls swoon, but all I do is shake his hand.

"Hey, go here after school Miou, I think you might like it." Tamaki says as he hands me a card. The card says something about a Host Club in Music Room #3. I nod my head up and down, indicating I will go to this unkown place.

"Great! See ya there!" and with that Tamaki and Haruhi walked away.

 **(After School)**

The final bell rang and I started following Haruhi to this place I knew nothing about. Within no time we were there. Haruhi opened up the door and there stood some of the most beautiful people I have ever met. On the left stood a very short blonde boy with honey-brown eyes, holding a pick stuffed rabbit. Behind him, was a tall boy with dark brown hair and stone-grey eyes, his face was expressionless. Then there were the pair of twins that was in my class.I between them was Tamaki. Next to him, was a boy about Tamaki's height, with black hair and charcoal eyes, he wore glasses and was writing in a little black book.

"Welcome to the Host Club."


End file.
